rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Animal Rescue Fairies
3 October 2013 28 July 2015 |series = 20th |special thanks = Rachel Elliot (Mae, Savannah, Rosie) Narinder Dhami (Kitty, Mara, Kimberley, Anna)}} The Baby Animal Rescue Fairies is the 20th series and represent the welfare of animals all over the world. Without their magic, baby animals everywhere will be stolen or missing. There are seven Baby Animal Rescue fairies and they are: Mae the Panda Fairy, Kitty the Tiger Fairy, Mara the Meerkat Fairy, Savannah the Zebra Fairy, Kimberley the Koala Fairy, Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy and Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy. Problem Rachel and Kirsty spend their summer holidays working as junior rangers at Wild Woods Nature Reserve. While exploring, they meet Bertram, who whisks them to Fairyland where they meet the Baby Animal Rescue Fairies. Jack Frost soon appears, declaring that he wants baby animals for his zoo, and steals the fairies' animal-shaped keyrings. With their magic missing, baby animals everywhere are missing and the fairies must rely on the girls' to help them seek the keyrings and save the animals. Jack Frost's Poem I love animals, yes I do, I want my very own private zoo! I'll capture the animals, one by one, With fairy magic to help me on! A koala, a tiger, an arctic fox, I'll keep them in cages with giant locks. Every kind of animal will be there, A panda, a meerkat, a honey bear. The animals will be my property, I'll be master of a huge menagerie! The Fairies Mae the Panda Fairy Mae first met the girls when Bertram whisked them to Fairyland. She has black hair in two short bunches, wearing a yellow T-shirt, shorts, pink trainers and grey tights. Without her panda keyring, panda cubs are missing. Kitty the Tiger Fairy Kitty flew out of Rachel's lunchbox to ask the girls for their help. She has shoulder-length wavy blonde hair and wears a green vest top, brown jeans and green boots. Without her tiger keyring, tiger cubs are in danger. Mara the Meerkat Fairy Mara fluttered out of a rabbit hole when she appeared. She has brown hair in a ponytail, and wears a maroon skater dress, navy leggings and pink Mary Jane shoes. With her meerkat keyring missing, Mara is unable to protect meerkats. Savannah the Zebra Fairy Savannah was camoflauged against Kirsty's striped hat when she appeared before the girls. She has red hair piled into a bun. She wears a zebra-striped dress with black leggings and silver boots.Without her zebra keyring, zebras will be in danger. Kimberley the Koala Fairy (aka Kimberly the Koala Fairy) Kimberley was perched on a tree branch while the girls were looking at baby squirrels in a tree. She has dark brown curly hair and wears a leaf-patterned pink T-shirt, navy skirt, tights and boots. Without her koala keyring, she can't protect koalas. Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy Rosie flew up from a leaf riding on the river while the girls were playing a game. She has shoulder-length honey-blonde hair. She wears a blue shirt, jeans and pink boots. Without her bear keyring, bear cubs go missing. Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy (aka Nora the Arctic Fox Fairy) Anna was inside a bush while the girls were on an evening walk. She has long, blonde hair dip-dyed pink and purple. She wears a white shrug over a blue dress, purple tights and white boots. Without her arctic fox keyring, arctic foxes are in danger. Trivia *5 of the 7 fairies wear boots. *In the U.S., Kimberley is spelt Kimberly and Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy is Nora the Arctic Fox Fairy. Who is your favourite Baby Animal Rescue fairy? Mae Kitty Mara Savannah Kimberely/Kimberly Rosie Anna/Nora Category:Fairies Category:Baby Animal Rescue Fairies Category:Characters Category:B Category:Series Category:Fairies that are published Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Animal series Category:2013